


SE:EP: Omake of Sky's Castle Nights 11 - Those who have fallen

by XAvAX (eternaleye)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, In Flight (Fanfiction), Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleye/pseuds/XAvAX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This first appeared as post #2,044 (pg. 41) of the thread "Shirou Emiya: Eroge Protagonist" in the forum "The Mechanics of In Flight" on FanFiction.net. It was an omake of a spinoff crossover (FSN/SAO) of a crackish crossover. It was a reply to Mu-Sensei's eleventh installment of the spinoff crossover, which was post #2,040.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SE:EP: Omake of Sky's Castle Nights 11 - Those who have fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SE:EP: Sky's Castle Nights 11 - Memories of a front line veteran.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15425) by Mu-Sensei. 



> Mu-Sensei, I have no familiarity with SAO beyond what you've written here, but your latest snippet wouldn't leave me alone. This is from Shirou's POV.

A storm of recriminations came in the aftermath of the battle, with Kibaou in the center. Every combatant had known the plan, so every combatant knew who had chosen to disregard it. He tried to defend his decision - arguing that we had won, that the army had turned the tide. But then he said something unforgivable.

"I couldn't just let the Beaters steal all the glory!"

"Glory," I heard a voice filled with bitterness say. I didn't realize it was my own until I saw the others clearing a path between the two of us. "If you can say something like that, you have no idea what it even is."

He tried to respond - "You guys set it up so you'd get the finishing blow! You'd get all the credit!"

My reply was harsh from anger. "Glory doesn't come from the edge of a sword, that's what you don't understand! You can't take glory like treasure from a defeated opponent. You can't claw your way towards it over the backs of your comrades."

"Glory isn't something you **win** , it's something you have to **earn**."

"It's in every time your comrades come back safe from a mission because you took a blow for them. It's in every time a friend could have been struck down were you not there. It's in every smile of gratitude, every word of thanks from the people you protect. It's in every time you **carry out your duty** so that others' lives will be spared!"

"Where is the _glory_ in the soldiers you lead into battle, who trusted you to do your best by them, being beset with injuries and burns? Where is the _glory_ in Diabel's death?"

"Until you understand that, I have nothing more to say to you."

"So what," Kibaou asked, "Are you saying I should have to fend for myself?"

"No," I replied as I turned my back. "I will fight alongside you. I will defend you if need be. But until you understand what glory really is, I cannot trust you."


End file.
